The present invention relates to a portable adhesive discharger which is adapted for discharging a thermomelting resin adhesive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gun-type adhesive discharger in which the adhesive is in a stick shape and is melted by catalytically heating a mixture of fuel gas and air.
In a conventional adhesive discharger, a stick or rod shape solid adhesive previously inserted in a melting pipe has been melted by an electric heater. The melted adhesive has been discharged through a discharging nozzle of the discharger. Such a conventional discharger, however, has required electric power for melting the adhesive so as to supply an electric current to a heating unit, so that use of the discharger has been limited to within an area near a power source. For example, such a conventional discharger cannot be operated if it is used in a storage spot far from the power source, and the like. Such a conventional adhesive discharger is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open publication No. 55-34199.